Kazuma Kuwabara
Kazuma Kuwabara (桑原和真, Kuwabara Kazuma), more commonly known as Kuwabara is one of the main protagonists of the series, along with Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama & Hiei. He is the younger brother of Shizuru Kuwabara. He also seeks to become Yukina's lover. Kuwabara's seiyū is Shigeru Chiba. His English voice actors are Christopher Sabat in the Funimation dub, Lex Lang in the Media Blasters dub (of the TV special), Cliff Lazenby in the US Manga Corps dub (of the Movie) and Russell Wait in the Animax dub. He is called Alfred in the Filipino dub of the anime. His name, Kazuma, means peace and truth.Wikipedia.Org List of YuYu Hakusho characters, Kuwabara Appearance Kuwabara is broad-shouldered with a defined muscular build. He is the tallest member of the team, standing at about six feet - making him very tall by Japanese standards, as this is considered well above average. He has thick reddish-orange hair that is combed up into a 1950's 'punk' pompadour style. He has an angular face with narrow gray eyes (Revealed in "The Cape of No Return", Episode 48) and high cheek bones and a slender pointed nose. His overall appearance, as well as his dress sense, are likely an homage to the classic Japanese 'bad boy' mythology from the 1950's. While in school, he wears a light blue jump suit, in contrast with the dark blue ones worn by rest of the male students. In the anime, he wears his school uniform most of the time for the first few major parts of the story (in fact, for all of the first season and half of the second). In the manga, he wore street clothes during Genkai's Tournament- including a baseball jersey inscribed with things like Motor Head and Iron Fist written on it. In several episodes, it can be seen that he preemptively binds his abs with bandages, much like a classic brawler. He also occasionally dons headbands, such as his "Fighting Headband of Love" when he set out to rescue Yukina. In later parts of the story, for particularly significant battles (such as the finals in the Dark Tournament), he dresses up as a Bōsōzoku, an old-fashioned stereotypical Japanese biker thug. This outfit includes a full length white military overcoat, with his family name emblazoned on the back in kanji, white pants tucked into black jackboots, and bandages wrapped around his abs. His use of his spirit sword in this costume is likely a homage to the fact that Bōsōzoku were rumored to have wielded wooden Kendo swords as weapons. Background Kuwabara is the second-toughest kid and self-proclaimed punk at Sarayashiki Junior High School, and he is always trying to usurp Yusuke Urameshi's position as the toughest. He claims to have never lost a fight until he met Yusuke. He leads a gang consisting of himself, Kirishima, Okubo, and Sawamura (renamed Komada In the English dub). He has a soft spot for kittens (including his own, Eikichi) and an iron clad code of honor. He develops a minor crush on Botan when he first meets her, but later harbors intense feelings for the ice apparition Yukina, but is unaware that she's Hiei's twin sister.Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 1 Kuwabara has a tough older sister named Shizuru Kuwabara. She and Yukina are the only characters known to call him by his given name. In the anime, Kazuma and Shizuru's parents never appear, though their mother is referenced occasionally. His father makes a brief appearance in the final volume of the manga to reveal that Yukina is going to be living with them, and appears to be aware of the Spirit World, etc. As the show progress, Kuwabara's and Yusuke's relationship evolves from rivals to best friends, although the two still disagree constantly. Kuwabara and Kurama are quite cordial with each other, but Kuwabara shares no love for Hiei, and both will readily mention their hatred of and distaste for the other, although in truth deep down they are friends. Kuwabara's most unusual ability is his sensitivity to Reiki, or Spirit Awareness, which he and his band of friends call "the Tickle." Kuwabara has always had the ability to sense when ghosts and other paranormal beings are around. Kuwabara can also sense the emotions and intentions of others. In some cases, this ability has resulted in him having visions of past events. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga Yusuke's Revival During the early part of the saga, Kuwabara's high Spirit Awareness let him become one of the people that Yusuke could communicate with as a ghost, which allowed him to help Kuwabara pass an exam so that his friend Okubo could keep his job. In the manga only, after Yusuke was temporarily revived for a day, Kuwabara encountered him when he went to rescue Keiko from some thugs and arrived after Yusuke defeated them. After learning what happened, Kuwabara agreed to keep this information from Keiko and take credit for rescuing her (though Keiko pretended to be knocked out and heard everything). Kuwabara later helped save Keiko from Yusuke's burning apartment and when Yusuke needed to be revived through a transfer of life energy through a kiss, Kuwabara ignored the dream due to the sensitivity of the matter, although Keiko ultimately did so in his place. Rando Arc Later, when Yusuke tries to track down the demon Rando at Genkai's Tournament, Kuwabara shows up, saying that he had come so he can learn to control his increased Spiritual Awareness after hearing about Genkai's reputation (in the manga, Kuwabara mentions that his sister Shizuru had informed him about Genkai). He was largely unaware of what was going on, having only went to find a way to deal with his increased spiritual awareness. After entering in the selection process and making it through the preliminaries, Kuwabara battles against Musashi (a modern era samurai), in the dark, where he gains his Spirit Sword for the first time. He makes it to the semifinals, where he faces Shorin, who ultimately reveals himself to be Rando, the demon Yusuke had been searching for. Rando, Though Kuwabara seems to have the upper hand early on, the disguised Rando is able to beat him using an incantation he stole from a psychic, which caused Kuwabara to shrink in the middle of the fight. Yusuke fights him next, but almost dies from drowning. Luckily, Kuwabara transfers his remaining spirit energy to save him (as well as goading him), which is enough for Yusuke to defeat Rando. Four Saint Beasts Arc Soon after the Four Saint Beasts send a swarmof Demon World Insects to Human World, Kuwabara tags along with Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei (both of whom are on parole), and travels to the Demon City to prevent the Saint Beasts' imminent invasion of Human World. There, to allow Yusuke to reach Suzaku in time, Kuwabara fights the Saint Beast Byakko, who absorbs Kuwabara's spirit attacks in order to become stronger. Kuwabara defeats the Saint Beast twice- first by overloading him with Spirit Energy, and then the other by knocking him into a lava pit. However, while very badly injured, Byakko doesn't actually die until his teammate, Seiryu, kills him. After Yusuke defeated Suzaku, Kuwabara channeled a portion of his life energy into Yusuke to save him. Yukina Rescue Arc Initially, when Yusuke is given a tape by Koenma for his next mission; rescuing a kidnapped apparition from a crimelord called Gonzo Tarukane. Kuwabara initially refuses to go along. However, when he sees a picture of the girl they are trying to rescue, he jumps at the chance. He helps lead them to Yukina, by means of a "pinky string" that connects the two with love (a play on the 'red thread of fate'). Tarukane has hired an elite gang of demons called the Apparition Gang (led by the Toguro Brothers) to act as enforcers for him. When one of their members is killed, the Younger Toguro comments that he knows about Yusuke and Kuwabara and their abilities. Tarukane contacts the members of an underworld organization called the Black Book Club and sets up a betting pool in hope of conning money out of his fellow members. Kuwabara aids Yusuke in defeating the the members of the gang, including the elite trio of demons called The Triad. Tarukane's plan is foiled at every turn when one of the members, Sakyo, bets on the two humans at every turn. In a final showdown, Kuwabara and Yusuke go up against the Toguro Brothers. The combination of the Younger Toguro's massive strength and Elder Toguro's shapeshifting powers quickly proves too much for them. Kuwabara forms a plan and charges the them.Yusuke fires his Spirit Gun and launch Kuwabara into them, allowing him to impale the Younger Brother with his Spirit Sword. Despite their win, Kuwabara is saddened by everything that's happened. Yukina approaches him and consoles him, saying that in spite of things she doesn't hate humans. Relieved, Kuwabara falls silent and takes solace in the Ice Maiden's company. It is later revealed that their victory was a fluke, set up by both the Toguro brothers and Sakyo, who were using them as a means to con Yukina's captor, Gonzo Tarukane, out of his fortune. Dark Tournament Saga During the Dark Tournament, Kuwabara engages in more full matches than the rest of his teammates. While he loses often, they are all ringouts. He's never disqualified or properly defeated and all of his victories are by knockouts/ten counts. At the start of the first round, he stands in as Team Captain while Yusuke is sleeping. He narrowly looses his fight with Rinku by ringout. The next round, he fights alongside Yusuke and the Masked Fighter in a three-on-three battle. Realizing that their oppenents are being controlled, he refuses to fight back and ends up being baddly injured. Because of a corrupt ruling, Yusuke's team is then forced to fight in the next round right away- and without Hiei and the Masked Fighter. Despite this, they take the lead- Kurama defeats the first two members of Team Masho before passing out and Yusuke takes out two more. However, another corrupt ruling disqualifies Yusuke from fighting again. Despite being badly injured, Kuwabara insists on fighting Masho's leader, Risho, to keep their team from losing. Risho effortlessly dominates the fight, but Kuwabara refuses to give up. At the last moment, Yukina arrives and Kuwabara's powers suddenly return- allowing him to win. Near the end of the Tournament, both Kuwabara and Kurama are approached by Suzuki (Suzuka in the English dub), the former leader of Team Uratogi. Suzuki gives Kuwabara an item to help him in the finals against Team Toguro. This item is revealed as the Tameshi no Ken, or "Trial Sword", which helps him defeat Elder Toguro. During Yusuke's battle with the Younger Toguro, Kuwabara fakes his own death in order to draw out Yusuke's full potential. Chapter Black Saga During the first half of the Chapter Black Storyline, Kuwabara is unable to use his powers. He suspects that, like Suzuki told him, it was a side effect from using the Trial Sword. However, Genkai knows the truth: that Kuwabara's spirit awareness is so high that his own body was aware of Sensui's plan months before it happened, and has undergone a transformation to prepare for it. Kuwabara is unable to access his powers during his fight against Kiyoshi Mitarai (aka Sea Man), a human teenager gifted with the ability to create indestrucible monsters made of water. Faced with the possible death of his friends, Kuwabara's powers awaken and he gains the power to slice through dimensional barriers with a new type of energy sword called the Jigen Tou, or Dimensional Blade. With it, he slices through the monster and wounds Sea Man, saving himself and his friends. Out of kindess, Kuwabara also spares the life of Sea Man, causing the teenager to turn good. This powerful sword, however, is just what Sensui needs to destroy the barrier stopping Demon World's strongest denizens from entering the Human World. Sensui soon attacks and Kuwabara is captured. Realizing that Kuwabara would never slice the barrier willingly, Sensui plans to have his follower Gourmet, another human pyschic, eat Kuwabara and gain his power. However, Yusuke and team enter Sensui's lair and, after a series of ordeals, and manage to rescue their friend. Shortly afterwards, Yusuke is killed in his battle against Sensui. Having watched his friend being beaten and finally killed, Kuwabara's emotions erupt, triggering the activation of the Jigen Tou. A vengeful Kuwabara leads the others in pursuing Sensui, slicing through the barrier to get to him. Kuwabara, along with Hiei and Kurama, arrive in Demon World. Hiei and Kurama go with Kuwabara into Demon world, and together the three fight the powerful Sensui. Despite their best efforts, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara are no match for Sensui, though he is eventually killed by the newly resurrected Yusuke, after he is possessed by Raizen, Yusuke's demon ancestor. Three Kings Saga Some time after the battle against Sensui is over, and the Spirit Detectives had returned to Human World, Kuwabara learns of Yusuke's plans to go back to Demon World. His first instinct is to go with his friend, but his older sister Shizuru convinces him to stay in Human World and study for an exam so that he can get into a good high school. With this coaxing, Kuwabara decides to retire from fighting and focus on his academics, allowing him to live a normal life rather than continuing to fighting demons for the rest of his life. Nonetheless, he does make a brief appearance in the anime during the Demon World Tournament, in a spiritual form in Kurama's mind, cheering Yusuke's undying fighting spirit. Epilogue At the end of the series, Kuwabara is a second year high school student at the University's prep school, called Gaikou Fuzoku High School (or Gai Tech). He has numerous female admirers, although he remains faithful to Yukina. He has become a local celebrity when he used his sixth sense to predict a dangerous earthquake. He is also studying for his college entrance exams. It is verified by Koenma that Kuwabara is the strongest fully-human fighter on Earth. In the manga, he learns that Yukina will be living at his family's house, to which Yusuke says will make his grades go down significantly. When Spirit World's residents are held captive by a religious group lead by former SDF commander Ootake, he uses his Jigen Tou to let him, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei infiltrate Spirit World successfully. As seen in Eizou Hakusho, when the second Makai Tournament begins he participates in it with Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. Powers and Abilities *'High Spirit Awareness' (霊感, Reikan, literally translated as Spirit Intuition): As described by Genkai during the Chapter Black saga, Kuwabara's Spirit Awareness is unparalleled. His sister Shizuru, who has shown to possess similar talent in this area as well, may have more talent in this area if she ever bothered to refine it. It has yet to be said which sibling possesses greater talent in this area, but both have been shown to be extraordinarily talented in it. Though it was never confirmed if Shizuru is able to see ghosts like Kuwabara, it is believed that she can, as she was able to view an encrypted tape that Koenma sent to Yusuke, which detailed his mission to rescue Hiei's sister, Yukina (in the manga, this is confirmed, as she could see Yusuke's ghost as well sense his intentions). During the early part of the series, Kuwabara is stated as being able to hear and feel the presence of ghosts, but are only able to see them when asleep. As the series progresses, the usage and amount of his spiritual abilities and energy becomes stronger, enabling him to form increasingly powerful spiritual "swords" to fight his enemies. It seems to be that Kuwabara's energy only emerges at full power whenever he is close to death, in a very dangerous situation, or both; in the battle with Risho, Kuwabara was nearly beaten to death by his opponent because of his spiritual energy not working, but upon seeing Yukina his energy activated again and he was able to defeat Risho. **'Telepathy': The ability to mentally read and project thoughts. Kuwabara was shown to be able communicate via this method twice in episode 24, "The Deadly Triad", to notify Yukina of his presence, and in the Dark Tournament Saga to say farewell to his friends when he tried to attempt a last-resort suicidal attack on Risho. **'Precognition': Later on in the series, it is shown that Kuwabara is able to see visions of future events and of events surrounding circumstances; the first example was being able to see the events surrounding the human fighters who were competing on the Dr. Ichigaki Team, during the Dark Tournament Saga. *'Superhuman Physical Strength & Endurance': Kuwabara possesses raw physical strength to a superhuman degree, as seen in the Poltergeist Report movie where he defeated the demon god Majari with a single punch after tricking the apparition into exhausting his Demon Energy. This was also seen during his fight with Risho in the Dark Tournament, where he took the shinobi demon's strongest blows with very little Spirit Energy left in his body, and was able to keep getting up. Many times throughout the series he is shown to take the most brutal beatings out of all the main characters, yet continues to get up and fight on many occasions, such as with his fights with Byakko in the Demon World or his Dark Tournament battle with Rinku, where he left his opponent literally frightened at the sight of him standing. Kuwabara was able to withstand a kick from Rinku, which according to the latter was strong enough to break a person's neck. *'Spirit Kick': Along with Yusuke, he is seen surrounding his foot with energy to strengthen his kicks to knock out the Third Ogre. In the manga it is just a regular kick, and Gokumonki was just weak. This was carried off into the GBA game as his counterpart to Yusuke's Spirit Punch. *'Spirit Transfusion': Kuwabara is skilled at manipulating his spirit energy. He transfers his spirit energy into Yusuke's body so that Yusuke doesn't die, being able to transfer such a large amount that Kuwabara was knocked out as well. He also exhibits the ability to reabsorb small amounts of spirit energy released in maintaining his Spirit Sword after his battle with Byakko. Fighting Style *'Brawler (with influences from Martial Arts)/Adaptable Weapons': Though Kuwabara is more of a brawler-type fighter who rushes in clumsily, he initially considers the greatest defense to be a good offense. In later battles he often wins (or at least counters) by using the versatility of his spirit blades, finding a unique application to it that would be most appropriate to the situation (i.e. bat to Rando, whip-sword to Rinku, swatter to Toguro). His high sixth sense rarely plays a role in his battles, though he has used it to avoid foes and sense danger. As the moral core of the team, he is more prone than Yusuke to become stronger when his friends and innocents are present or in danger, as those he cared about played a role in his victory over Risho. Known Techniques/Moves * Spirit Sword (霊剣, Rei Ken, Aura Sword in the Viz translation): This is Kuwabara's signature attack, where he creates a sword comprised only of his Spirit Energy. Its strength depends on how much energy Kuwabara focuses into it, such as during the anime version of the battle against Gokumonki, it breaks due to Kuwabara being afraid he'd hit Botan who was being held hostage if he used too much power. It is first used in the Genkai Tournament when Kuwabara uses a piece of a special spiritually-powerful wooden sword used by Musashi, his first opponent. Without his even being aware of it, the broken piece allowed Kuwabara to channel his energy into it, causing the spirit sword to emerge for the first time. After the tournament is over, Kuwabara does some training and learns how to manifest it at will, no longer needing the broken swordpiece's focusing power as a medium. Since Kuwabara is not trained as a swordsman, he lacks the grace of Hiei's sword strikes, and swings rather clumsily. :*'Energy Deflection:' He can use the sword to repel energy-based techniques by swinging it like a baseball bat. For some reason, it can be blocked by Hiei's sword. The most notable instance where this occurs is during Kuwabara's semi-final fight against Shorin, who has his own technique, Circles of Inferno, deflected back at him. In some video games, it can even reflect the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, so that Hiei can absorb it. :*'Spirit Sword Javelin' (伸びろ, 霊剣, Nobiro, Rei Ken, translates as Spirit Sword, Extend!; Aura Sword Extend in the Viz translation): Kuwabara's power seems to be derived from a form of materialization; the act of manifesting his spirit energy into the shape of a blade. After gaining full control, Kuwabara can increase the length of his sword at will. Later, after training with Kurama in preparation for the Dark Tournament, Kuwabara is able to bend and lengthen his sword at will (making it similar to a whip-sword or johyo). This attack enables him to attack his opponent from a distance (as seen in his fight with Rinku), and also act as a javelin or a pole vault in order to both leap great distances or survive falls from great heights (as seen in his fight with Byakko). In the English dub, Kuwabara activates this ability by saying, "Sword, get longer". ::*'Spirit Sword Monster Beast Donut:' This attack is derived from Kuwabara's spirit sword javelin. In his battle with Byakko's beasts, Kuwabara lures the chained beasts into a circular formation on an upper platform of Maze castle. He then proceeds to "twist and seal" the two ends of his extended spirit sword together essentially creating a donut-shaped sword which effectively immobilizes the beasts, forcing Byakko to destroy them in his rage. :*'Double Spirit Sword' (霊剣二刀流, Rei Ken Nitōryū, translates as Spirit Sword Two Blade Style; Double Aura Sword in the Viz translation): During his training before the Dark Tournament under Kurama and Hiei, Kuwabara develops this technique, where he can materialize two swords at once, one for each hand. In the anime it is used only once, when he was fighting Rinku. In the manga, it was used twice, the first time being the manga version of the battle against the demons on the boat to the Dark Tournament. This occurance suggests the technique was developed by Kuwabara to augment his ability to defend against simultaneous attacks from multiple directions as well as to increase his offensive capability. :*'Spiritual Strike': Kuwabara extends his Spirit Sword and uses his advanced Spirit Awareness to manipulate the weapon's flexibility so that it exhibits a type of tracking feature in order to hit its target. He first uses this attack on Rinku during the Dark Tournament. *'Spirit Sword Shards' (霊手裏剣, Rei Shuriken, translates as Spirit Throwing Knives): This is a technique where Kuwabara produces small bolts of energy from his hands, similar to shuriken, and shoots the smaller spirit blades at the opponent. This can be considered Kuwabara's analogue of the Spirit Shotgun, since it is a multiple projectile attack, and weaker than the Spirit Sword. ::*During the Poltergeist Movie, Kuwabara uses an attack in which he summons all his reiki to form a giant sword resembling a large column of spirit energy which he then strikes his opponent with. This is similar to Yusuke's Spirit Gun Mega as it is all of his remaining spirit energy focused into one final attack, and leaves him drained of spirit energy, causing him to resort to his fists after using it. ::*'Energy Blade Storm '''is used in Yu Yu Hakusho: Tournament Tactics. It is a long ranged attack where Kuwabara fires multiple orange spirit blasts at his enemy. It may be another name for his Spirit Sword Shards or is based off of it. *'The Trial Sword''' (試しの剣, Tameshi No Ken, translates as Sword of Trials; The Trial Sword in the English Dub): While preparing for the finals of the Dark Tournament, Suzuka gives him the sword handle that Shishiwakamaru used; though, Suzuka explains, it will absorb Kuwabara's energy and turn into a form unique to him. With some practice, he is able to create a massive prismatic blade, of pure Spirit Energy, which also generates a unique, almost-electrical, aura that crackles around his entire body and improve both his offense and defense. :* Kuwabara is also able to make the blade change shape as well, turning it into what he calls the Spirit Flyswatter (巨大霊気棒, Kyodai Reikibō, translated as Giant Spirit Energy Staff), which he used to pummel and defeat Elder Toguro, who could not be killed because he could shift his vital organs around his body, in the final round of the Dark Tournament. Unnamed in the Viz Manga. *'Dimension Sword' (次元刀, Jigen Tō, translates as Dimension Blade; Dimensional Sword in the Viz translation): An enhanced version of Kuwabara's Spirit Sword that enables him to literally cut through dimensional barriers and psychic territory. An immense energy is concentrated into his spirit sword, improving its strength tremendously. During the Chapter Black Saga, a period of time in which his spiritual awareness and abilities retreated and did not respond to him, his awareness had sensed the threat of Makai opening to Ningenkai and had refined themselves in order to manifest itself in this form. Initially, he had trouble summoning it and it would only appear in dire situations, but he eventually could summon it at will. This is a very rare ability Sensui was looking for during the Chapter Black saga. Kuwabara first acquired this ability during his battle with Seaman, but wasn't able to manifest it at will until his final battle against Sensui. :*In the manga, Kuwabara is seen using the Dimension Sword to halve distances, effectively making a shortcut in order to stop a terrorist attack on the Spirit World, suggesting an ability to generate a space-time tear as a type of wormhole. It also appears to be able to seal itself up afterwards, suggesting that this technique does not scar reality. Trivia *His family name, Kuwabara, means "mulberry field". According to Chinese legend, mulberry trees cannot be struck by lightning. Saying "kuwabara" twice is supposed to ward off lightning bolts. It is also sometimes spoken as a means of warding off ghosts in Japan. *He is popularly known as Alfred in the Filipino dub. *In both the Japanese and English dub versions of the anime, Kuwabara's Spirit Sword, when activated, has a similar sound effect to the lightsaber weapon of the Star Wars franchise. *Togashi came up with the character's name by combining the names of two professional baseball players. Coincidentally, a few baseball references were used in the series as well for Kuwabara. The manga version of the Genkai Tournament had Kuwabara wear street clothes, with a baseball jersey, as opposed to the anime where he wore his school uniform. Also Kuwabara had used his sword as a baseball bat on two occasions. *Kuwabara, like his teammates, has some similarities to the character Leorio from''' Hunter x Hunter''' **Both are the tallest members of their respective teams **Both use bladed weapons in combat with Kuwabara using his Spirit sword and Leorio using a knife **Kuwabara strives to get into the best school possible and become more intelligent while Leorio strives to become a doctor. **Although they won't admit it, both are the weakest members of their teams. **Both also get into humorous conflicts with the shortest members of their teams; Leorio with Killua and Kuwabara with Hiei. **Both lost focus in later seasons *He is also Similar to Hanamichi Sakuragi who is the main protagonist of the Anime Series Slam Dunk **They are Both Leaders of their respective Gangs Consisting of themselves plus at least 3 other friends(In Hanamichi Sakuragi's Case, 4). **They are Both Tall and have Red Hair(Though Sakuragi Later Shaves his hair) **They are Both Comical and somewhat brash by nature **They have Rivalries with their respective teammates Hiei and Kaede Rukawa; Ironically, Both characters are the only main characters of both YYH and Slam Dunk who never smiles. *Kuwabara is the only member of Team Urameshi to participate in every round of the Dark Tournament. *Mari Kitayama, a lead character designer for the anime adaptation, has stated that she considers Kuwabara to be the most difficult character to design.[8] * In the Korean dub he was named "Ma Chul-ban" (마철반). In the subbed anime he was called Guwabara, but retains his name in the manga translation. * Kuwabara's birthday is somewhere around February 27. * In the Commentary, Christopher Sabat makes fun of Kuwabara's absence in the majority of last season by claiming Kuwabara left due to the growing insanity around him saying (in the Kuwabara voice) "This is weird, I'm taking off" and "When life gets tough, don't be in the last saga!" * A lookalike of Kuwabara makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT. English version *As the movies are produced by different English companies for a U.S. release, there are a couple slight edits to Kuwabara in those versions. :*When the second YuYu Hakusho movie was subtitled, and then later dubbed, Kuwabara's family name was changed to Kuwahara because that was a direct transliteration of the kanji that make up his family name. *In the original Japanese and English dub, Kuwabara prefers to address Yusuke as Urameshi. However, in the English dubs of both movies, he always addresses Yusuke by his given name. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Psychic